


Dragon Soaring High

by Kaiba13Dragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Attempt at Humor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flight Attendants, Friends With Benefits, Mokuba is a little shit, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiba13Dragon/pseuds/Kaiba13Dragon
Summary: A few surprises are in store for the CEO of Kaiba Corp. when Mokuba 'kidnaps' him for a surprise vacation. Seto hates surprises, but perhaps he might end up liking this one. Rieko Chambers, the new flight attendant might just bring some turbulence to Seto's usually calm skies.  Some unseen force keeps drawing his attention, some strange magnetic pull.





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yu-gi-oh, Rieko chambers and her family are the only characters I lay claim to. Blue Eyes white dragon will be shortened in most chapters to BEWD, as much as I love the card it's a lot to type out.

 

 

Seto hated surprises, nothing good ever came from being unprepared.

And yet here he was sitting in **his** own limo **blindfolded** and on his way to **his** private jet for a ‘vacation’ all because in mokuba’s words he was “working too hard”.  

Mokuba was sitting next to him yammering on about vacation plans. Like he needed a vacation, there was too much work to do and too many idiot employees who can’t work correctly for him to oversee. The only thing good so far was that Mokuba told him he would have a business meeting scheduled during the flight back home.

“Oh, and before I forget Seto our usual flight attendant, Kiyoshi quit so we’ve got a new one. She’s pretty nice so try not to run her off kay.” this was not welcome information.

“Mokuba…” Seto hissed through gritted teeth. New employees meant strangers, strangers meant training, training meant they didn’t know how to do the job, and if they can’t do the job meant he gets testy.

“What? I can’t make Kiyoshi come back? She said her health needed tending to and something about stressed induced panic attacks…” Mokuba’s tone conveyed his own confusion.

“Besides I think you’ll like Rieko.” And Mokua was back to being perky, wonderful. Seto loved his brother he really did, but Mokuba needed to stop pushing ‘surprises’ on him. First that horrible blind date three weeks ago and now this mess.

“Doubt it.” He really did; Seto was not as blind to his flaws as some people thought he was, especially after that horrible duel with Muto’s other self and having to put his heart puzzle back together. A shutter crept through him, that will forever be his worst nightmare and his own personal hell.

“Aw common big brother, at least give her a chance. Rieko is really nice. She’s funny and she plays our Duel Links game, pretty badly, but she still thinks it’s fun. Isono and Roland both talked with her, they seem to like her. Right Isono?” Mokuba was grinning he could practically hear it in his tone.

Wait since when was Isono in the car with them? Maybe he should brush up on his environmental emanation training. Seto had to bite back a groan, he hated that kind of training.

“Yes sir. Young Ms.Chambers seems very level headed and responsible. She passed all of our screening tests.”

“All of the tests?” Seto was surprised, their last attendant barely passed and only after three retraining courses.

“Yes sir. She passed all of our test with flying colors...just in unusual manors.” Isono intoned.

“...Unusual how?” Seto warily questioned.

“Oh it was great Seto! I’ll pull them up on your computer when we get on the jet! The hijacking trail was the best!” Mokuba sounded like he was dying with laughter.

Was Isono chuckling? Okay something weird was going on and he was missing information. Apparently this woman did something both odd and amusing.

“Mokuba why am I even blindfolded if you decided to explain this ‘kidnapping’ to me.” Seto huffed crossing his arms across his broad chest.

“For added effect! Sides the jet got it’s new Logo and design finished last week and you haven't’ seen it yet!”

“It’s finished? It’s about time they were a week late as it was!”  The brunette snorted, heard his brother shift. His cobalt eyes narrowing. “Don’t roll your eyes at me Mokuba.”

“Wha...You know it’s a little creepy when you do that.” Mokuba pouted, causing Seto to snort.

“Anyway, we’ll be pulling into the cargo bay in a few minutes, you can take the blindfold off before you get out.” Mokuba gushed in a jovial tone.

“Fine.” Seto huffed as he shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable.

It wasn’t long after that, that the limo pulled to a stop. Seto heard the car door open and Isono slide out. Reaching up, Seto pulled off the blindfold.

Blinking rapidly to adjust his eyes, after the brunette CEO stepped out of the limo. The first thing his gaze landed upon was the beautiful motif of a blue eyes white dragon in flight, the company logo clutched in it’s claws along the side of his company jet.

“It’s awesome isn’t it?!” Mokuba grinned only to receive a grunt which he took as an affirmative. The younger Kaiba moved to follow behind Seto like usual, the two made their way up the stairs that lead into the jet. Mokuba smiling even brighter when seto paused to take note of the bewd.  logo spanning the wing.

Seto entered the hull of the jet but came to a sudden abrupt halt in the threshold, his eyes wide.  Someone was bent over blocking their entrance, their head pressed through the curtain that closed off the galley that led to the pilot's cockpit.

It was obviously a woman. The short sapphire blue skirt clung to her posterior left nothing to the imagination, and brought far too much attention to the lean black fishnet clad legs. The woman was petite and the shirt looked tiny as her stomach was exposed.

“No, I’m not showing you! Are you sure this is the correct uniform? It barely covers anything!” was hissed out tensely, her vocal tone was soft with a melodious undertone.

This was their new flight attendant. Seto was frozen, a familiar burning sensation was pooling in the pit of his stomach. A short restrained laugh sounded behind him, Seto shook his head snapping his thoughts from going down into the gutter.

That was until the woman whipped around exposing Seto to just how little the shirt actually covered. The shirt looked more like a short cardigan, only held closed with a large single strained button which exposed most of her baby blue lacy bra.

The woman looked as if to verbally rip into someone, but it died on her tongue when her gaze landed on him. Her honey eyes widened as her face flushed almost as red as her deep auburn tresses before she whipped around, her back to him.

“G-good afternoon a-and welcome aborde.” was her mousy greeting, her body tense. Seto turned looking at Mokuba when the younger could no longer hold back his laughter.

“Sorry Rieko, just a little hazing since you passed the test so well. The real uniform is hung up in the black bag in Seto’s closet.” Mokuba soothed attempted to look innocent, but the twitching of the corner of his mouth gave away his merith.

Both Kaibas watched as Rieko dashed to the back to retrieve the correct uniform, before Seto turned to his brother.

“Really Mokuba? Aren’t you a little old to be playing these kind of pranks?” The brunette scolded his eyes narrowed even as the two settled themselves down at a table as Isono headed to the other table. Both Kaiba males pulled out their laptops, but kept them closed.

“Nope.” the twenty year old blinked at him innocently.

Seto’s attention was turned to the door as Roland walked in, pulled the stairs up and latched the door, before he walked over.

“Everything is set for take off, sirs.” Roland intoned with a small bow.

“Thanks Roland!” Mokuba chirped with a smile as Seto gave a nod of thanks. It was then Seto’s attention was drawn to the back.

Their Stewardess had reappeared, this time properly dressed, just as the Pilot announced take off procedures. Rieko quickly made her way to the couch located behind Mokuba’s seat and sat down.

After everyone was buckled in, the jet took off down the runway, and proceeded to lift off the tarmac. Once leveled out, the pilot gave everyone freedom to move about the cabin. Rieko stood and moved in front of their table.

“You are a brat.” the woman huffed yer her tone was more annoyed than angry, her hands cocked on her hips.

“Yeap.” Mokuba grinned, popping the p at the end. “But it wasn’t completely my idea,Toshio  the pilot was the one to suggest it.”

The woman’s annoyance and anger deflated, choosing to instead pout at the younger Kaiba. Seto took the time to appraised the petite woman standing before him. She was pale, her cheeks had a natural flush accentuating her auburn locks. It was obvious she had some ancestry that wasn’t all Japanese.

Seto was sure if he stood next to Rieko, the top of the woman’s head would barely even reach his chest. She _might_ , and that was pushing it be 5 foot even. The waist high cobalt blue pencil skirt accentuated her curves perfectly.

Her ample chest, about a C cup if he had to take a guess, was accentuated by the white silk long sleeved button up that was tucked into her skirt. She had the first 2 buttons undone revealing a tasteful amount of her cleavage. The Silver and blue KC emblem glinting off the ends of the shirt collar. Around her neck was a short matching cobalt scarf that was artfully tied in a side knot.

“Can I get you anything?” Seto was brought out of his appraisal, when Rieko turned to him with a smile.

“Black coffee.” Seto answered before turning and opening up his laptop, as she turned away. Seto blinked when he noticed she was wearing white and blue flats instead of the usual kitten heels.

“Hey what about me?” Mokuba yammered turning in his seat to watch her.

“I’m ignoring you for that humiliating and childish prank.” Rieko crooned mockingly, which caused Seto to give an amused snort.

“Hey you’re suppose to take my side.” Mokuba turned to him with a look of betrayal. Only to slouch into his seat when all Seto did was raise an eyebrow at him.

“So why the flats?” Seto questioned his brother.

“Oh Rieko’s pretty clumsy in heels, even the kitten heels.” Mokuba gave his own snort of laughter. Rieko returned shortly after that.

“Here you go, one hot coffee blacker than pitch.” Rieko smiled as she set down his usual mug. Seto picked it up and gave a tentative sip, it was hard for him to find someone who could brew his coffee as strong as he liked.

Yet as soon as the liquid hit his tongue, his eyes fluttered closed. Seto had to admit, Rieko was pretty good so far if one didn’t count Mokuba’s earlier tasteless prank. Blinking his eyes open he gave her a pleased nod.

“Wow you actually got Seto’s stamp of approval on coffee…Did Kiyoshi leave you a cheat sheet?” Mokuba questioned her accusingly.

_‘Mokuba had always enjoyed toying with the new staff.’_ Seto amused as he continued to sip his decent cup of brew.

“Nope.” It was Rieko’s turn to pop the p at the end, a smirk graced her lips. “He looks like a man that takes his coffee dark and strong. My dad likes his that way so I’ve had practice.”

“Rieko!” Mokuba whined as the woman turned away, before sulking in his seat as the woman continued to ignore him and headed towards where Roland and Isono were seated.

“Can I get either of you anything?” Rieko asked pleasantly.

“Coffee, if you would.” Roland responded with an incline of his head.

“Tea, please.” Isono nodded as well.

“Sure thing, I'll be right back gentlemen.”  Rieko smiled and headed back to the kitchen area.

“Come on Rieko I’m sorry.” Mokuba squawked igdigantly. He whipped around when he heard Seto chuckle, to give a sulking glare.

“It’s not funny Seto.” the younger pouted.

“On the contrary, it’s highly amusing. Now you said something in the limo about sending me the training footage. Hop to it.” Seto smirked before his attention turned back to his laptop.

With a huff Mokuba opened his own computer and sent him Rieko’s training footage all the while muttering about unfairness.

Seto opened the email, plugged in his headphones and opened the video. The CEO hit play and watched as Rieko easily passed the first aid and the emergency safety exercises. It was obvious the woman had prior experience.

_‘It was the highjacking portion that Mokuba and Isono were so amused with. So I just have to be patient.’_ Seto thought as he continued watching the video, but his attention was briefly diverted as Rieko walked over to Roland and Isono.

“Here you go you two.” was Rieko’s pleasant greeting when she placed down their beverage of choice in front of Roland and Isono. The two older men giving a short thanks before Rieko turned tray in hand and walked back over to Seto and Mokuba’s table.

Mokuba’s attention was fully on his laptop as Rieko walked up next to him, that was until she placed something down beside his hand.

“Huh?” Mokuba blinked look up at Rieko, before following her arm down to where she was gently tapping the table with her nails. A grin split Mokuba’s face, as Seto paused the video.

“Thank you, oh merciful goddess!” Mokuba praised before quickly grabbing the cola float, to take a large sip through the straw, choosing to ignore Seto’s amused snort.

“No one likes a suck up, brat. A simple thank you would suffice. You said you’re sorry and so long as nothing like that happens again you’re forgiven.”  Rieko retorted with a smile.

It was as Rieko turned away to head to the back that Seto realized that Rieko never onced treated Mokuba or him as anything special. She had no fear, no nervousness and not once called either of them sir or -sama. She treated them respectfully, but not overly so. It was peculiar, and yet refreshing.

Shaking his head Seto turned back to his laptop and the video he had paused. Hitting play again, he watched as Rieko was going about her business, serving Mokuba and his two bodyguards.

However it got interesting when the two hooded men, (security guards) burst from the back and headed with guns drawn towards Mokuba. Seto watched as a wide eyed Rieko instinctively reacted without thought. Kicking one leg up she sent one of her flats smashing into the face of one hooded man, before she used the metal serving tray like a throwing discus at the other’s.

Seto gave a minor wince when the tray made solid contact with the man’s face. _‘That had to hurt.’_

Sure enough the man was writhing in pain on the floor grabbing his nose, even as his partner continued to charge forward towards his little brother. The Man was able to reach Rieko.

He grabbed her arm only to have the woman twist enough to use, what looked like a combination of Combat-Hapkido and Jiu-Jitsu grapple to grab his arm and flip him face down under her. The arm she had a hold of was wrenched up behind him.

Rieko had the man pinned, her legs wrapped around the arm and one foot pressed into the man’s face. She was easily able to wrestle the gun from the man before she turned and pointed it at the other one; who had managed to work though the pain and get onto his knees. Rieko then threatened to shoot the man if he even twitched in the direction of his fallen gun.

Woman knew what she was doing. Seto watched as Mokuba’s howling laughter broke the tension and ended the highjacking exercise. The look of horror on Rieko’s face when mokuba told her it was a training exercise caused Seto to burst out laughing, his hand came up to smother it not long after.

All eyes turned to Seto at him bursting out in genuine jovial laughter. A grin split Mokuba’s face as Seto’s laughter was smothered by his hand, he hadn’t heard his big brother laugh like that in years. Roland and Isono both shared a knowing smirk and just continued to sip on their drinks. Rieko glanced about confused.

Seto took a deep breath, then ran a hand though his chestnut locks, before he pulled his headphones off. His cobalt eyes glittering with laughter as he look at Mokuba.

“You were correct, that was the best.” Seto chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. The amusement growing when the woman who caused such merith walked up.

“Everything okay?” Rieko questioned softly. Seto and Mokuba could both tell she was trying and failing to hid her curiosity.

“Yeap. Seto just finished watching the footage of the training you did.” Mokuba grinned angelically, but bust out laughing when Rieko’s face flushed brightly.

“It’s not funny Mokuba! I broke one guy’s nose and dislocated the other’s shoulder!” Rieko exclaimed extremely mortified.

“It is tho! Rieko those two are Security guards that get paid for that training exercise. They get medical benefits, and they are paid well. It’s their job, just as it’s part of your job to protect me. The guys got paid time off so it’s fine” Mokuba laughed.  

“That’s not the point!”  She snapped, highly upset. “I they had guns Mokuba I could have accidently killed them.”

“Relax, it you wouldn’t have killed anyone.” Seto interjected still smirking in amusement. “They were custom made airsoft guns, with custom made pellets. If you had shot anyone, all it would have done was leave a bruise and covered with red dye.”  

Rieko looked away face still flushed embarrassed. Mokuba grinned as he continued to drink his cola float.

“I still don’t see why it’s so funny.” she murmured sullenly.

“Because you’re just the first stewardess to do any damage to Akio and Kenzou. I can call them if you like. I know their wives, Megumi and Ami both think it’s hilarious. Oh hey that reminds me they asked for a copy of the footage. Do I have your consent to send them a copy? I told them I would make sure you were okay with it first.” Mokuba looked at her questioningly.

“Sure, fine whatever.” Rieko sighed, still felt a tad guilty over hurting the two men. She turned to head away but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. Turning back honey met azure.

“You used Combat-Hapkido and Jiu-Jitsu right? Any other training we should be aware of?” Seto inquired a slim eyebrow raised.

“Oh um just a little training in self-defense. My brothers are in the US military, so I picked up a few things.” Rieko gave a nervous laugh. Seto let go of her wrist gave a smirk, before he turned back to his laptop.

“Oh that’s right your half American, your dad’s side right?” Mokuba questioned. Seto listened as he read through emails and sipped his coffee.

“Yeah. My dad’s a retired cop, he met my mother when she was getting her masters in America.”  Rieko laughed, her smile lit up her face, her eyes shimmered with her joy, momentarially distracted Seto from his email.

“But you have dual citizenship right?” Mokuba asked curiously.

“Yes. I was born in Okinawa. My mother had to take me to the US consulate and register me as a citizen in order for my mother and me to be able to visit my dad and brothers.”  Rieko answered bightly.

Seto couldn’t help but be distracted once again. Rieko’s smile just seemed to draw his attention, like a strong magnetic pull.

 

 


	2. In Flight Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subtle flirting, an unplanned phone call leads to a problem, and Mokuba tries to drop some hints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's a bit short, but hopefully it's just as good.

 

“Geeze go talk to her already. You’ve been sitting here watching her for the last hour and it’s starting to get weird.” Mokuba teased a smirk gracing his face. He crossed his arms over his chest as he yet again caught his elder brother staring at Rieko.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Seto muttered abashed as he turned back to his computer. He couldn’t seem to help himself, there was just something so alluring about Rieko. She was unlike any woman he’d ever met. 

 

Once Seto was lost in thought, Mokuba glanced to Isono and Roland shared an eye roll with them. The three shook their heads, Seto was a genius when it came to almost anything: Chess, running a business, and technology just to name a few. But for such a genius Seto was pretty much an idiot when it came to emotions and feelings. 

 

It had been ten years since Yugi’s other half - the Pharaoh, passed on. Seto was on friendlier terms with Yugi, yet the man still refused to call Yugi a friend. 

 

Mokuba loved his brother he really and truly did, but he really wished Seto would stop being so dense. Yugi and the Pharaoh were correct saying that Seto should listen to his heart more.

 

Mokuba had only ever heard of Seto dating once and that had ended disastrously. He knew that as a Kaiba they had to be careful of who they dated and what was said, but after that one date Seto had pretty much given up and turned into a hermit. 

 

Mokuba refused to see his brother ruin his chance at a long happy healthy life. If he had to rope Isono and Roland into playing matchmaker then he would do it with or without Seto’s approval or knowledge.

 

“Come on Seto, you can’t keep doing the ‘I don’t know how to flirt, so I’ll just keep staring until you confront me over it.’ Even I know women aren't into that, heck I bet even Jounouchi-kun knows that.” Mokuba gave a deep sigh when Seto only glared at him.

 

“Come on big brother! You’re so...you’re turning into a boring old hermit.” Mokuba whined. “All you ever do is go to work, go out to meetings and then home to work some more, before crashing for the night. Live a little, have some fun that doesn’t involved dueling.” 

 

“My life if fine as it it, drop it Mokuba.” Seto huffed and turned back to his computer, only for his gaze to divert to Rieko when the woman walked up a few minutes later.

 

“Need a refill, hon? Either of you ready for dinner?” Rieko smiled kindly. Seto gave a nod.

 

“Another coffee would be great, thank you.” Seto flustered as he attempted to keep his eyes on his laptop and not on Rieko. 

 

“Dinner would be awesome Rieko-chan!” Mokuba grinned. 

 

“Alright I’ll be right back then.” Rieko smiled softly, took the brunette’s cup, walked over to Roland & Isono to ask them the same then headed back to the small kitchenette near the front of the plane. Mokuba smirked as Seto’s gaze drifted along after Rieko’s retreating form.

 

“Go flirt with her already. Geeze.” Mokuba teased. His smirk widened when Seto just gave an annoyed grunt. 

 

“You’re a genius, but when it comes to emotions you’re a moron at best.” Mokuba sighed.

 

“Enough Mokuba. Just drop the subject.” Seto demanded as he went back to his laptop.

 

“Fine…” Mokuba smirked with a shrug. “...for now.” 

 

Seto had a feeling deep in his gut that his younger brother would not in fact drop the subject liked he asked. But would instead call him out on his strange attraction to their new stewardess any chance the younger noticed. 

 

Several silent moments passed, both Kaiba brothers went about their business on their own computers; the brothers occasionally getting the other’s opinion.

 

Soon the cabin’s interior was filled with the scent of food. Rieko gracefully walked out from behind the curtain with a large tray in her hands. Her first stop was to Roland and Isono’s table. 

 

“Here we go. We have one smoked salmon crostini for Roland-san and the veal scallopini with rice pilaf for Isono-san.” Rieko smiled at the two as she set their meals down before them. 

 

After receiving a quick thank you from both bodyguards Rieko turned with the tray and headed over to the Kaiba brothers. 

 

“One thin crust extra cheese hamburger pizza for mokuba-kun, and one pan seared filet mignon with red wine au jus with sauteed vegetables, for you hon.” Reiko smiled brightly as she set the food down on the table. “I’ll be right back with everyone’s drinks.”

 

The whole cabin had fallen silent upon hearing Reiko’s word of hon aimed at the blue eye brunette CEO. It was quite a shock to the jet’s passengers and all eyes were on the young stewardess as she disappeared behind the curtained off area. 

 

“...you should really flirt with her when she comes back.” Mokba quitely insisted 

 

“...maybe…” Seto muttered quietly under his breath, his gaze still locked on the curtained off area Rieko had disappeared behind. 

 

Mokuba smirked smugly, he might just be able to get Seto & Rieko together.  _ ‘They’d make a cute couple.’ _

 

Reiko soon emerged from the hind the curtain once again with tray in hand but this time laden with drinks. Azure eyes watched as yet again she stopped at the bodyguards table first. 

 

“He you go. Let me know if you gentlemen need anything else.” Rieko smiled as Roland & Isono both nodded and thanked her. 

 

“Hey Rieko are you single?” Mokuba inquired as soon as Rieko stepped up to their table. Rieko blinked and gave a tilt of her head at the question and caused the elder Kaiba to wait with bated breath. 

 

“I am…no offence, but I like my men slightly older and taller.” Rieko replied warily as she set down the Kaiba brothers’ drinks.

 

“No worries. I wasn’t asking for me.” Mokuba grinned broadly a mischievous glimmer in his navy eyes. He had to bite the inside of his cheek as Seto almost choked on his coffee. 

 

However before the conversation could continue a light buzzing sound came from Rieko’s uniform pocket. 

 

“I am so sorry. Please excuse me a moment.” She gave a light bow to the two of them and walked toward the back so as not of bother the two table’s occupants. Seto however couldn’t seem to stop himself from eavesdropping. 

 

“Moshi-moshi. Hey Momoko is everything okay?” 

 

“What? Is everything okay with Ichigo?” 

 

“Tonight?! I’m currently flying over the Pacific ocean! I can’t just come back!”

 

“Wait!” Rieko pulled back from her phone softly muttering curse words under her breath. 

 

Seto had to give it to the woman, she was very creative in her usage of foul language, though he was more curious as to what exactly that was about as whoever was on the other end of the phone had apparently hung up rather abruptly on Rieko.

 

Before anyone could make a comment Rieko gave a few taps on her phone before placing it back against her ear.

 

“Kaasan...can I talk to papa please?” Rieko asked as she attempted not to pace the cabin of the jet.

 

“Papa!” Rieko whined, then gave a sob before continuing her plead, “Momoko’s kicking me out of the apartment! I’m at work and she’s threatened to toss all of my things and Ichigo out on the street in the morning!” 

 

“Thank you papa.” Rieko hiccuped with a small sniff. “Love you. Tell Kaasan and Onii-chan I love them both and I’ll see you all when I get back.” 

 

“Kick me out abruptly will you Momo, then you can face my papa and onii-chan.” Rieko fumed under her breath as she hung up the phone, and shoved it back into her pocket with a smirk. 

 

The elder Kaiba noticed the signs of her tears were missing. Rieko had faked tears as well as any professional actress. It was quite the sly and manipulative move. He was slightly impressed. 

 

Rieko turned back to the group of men and flushed when she noticed all their eyes were on her. 

 

“Heh, sorry about that. I just got kicked out of my apartment so I had to call someone to get my things.” Rieko apologized embarrassedly scratching her cheek with her index finger. 

 

“It’s fine Rieko.” Mokuba assured her before he raised an eyebrow and questioned, “So who’s Ichigo?”

 

“Ichigo’s my red shiba-inu. She’s so sweet, but she is a bit high maintenance.” Rieko smiled softly. 

 

“Eh? Can dogs be high maintenance?” Mokuba wondered in confusion. Seto chose to keep quiet, as he knew next to nothing about dogs except as a way to mock that baka Jounouchi. 

 

“Trust me she is. If I’m even a minute late feeding her she will grab her bowl, bring it to me then proceed to throw it at my feet all the while huffing out her annoyance.” The woman sighed in answer. 

 

“...That actually sounds amusing.” Mokuba gave a snort of amusement. 

 

“Not when you’re trying to sleep in and get rudely awoken by a bowl smacking you in the face.” Rieko pouted, but gave an annoyed glare at Mokuba when he burst out laughing. Seto was trying his best not to join Mokuba in his amusement, as it was the elder Kaiba was biting the inside of his cheek to restrain himself.

 

“Yeah yeah laugh it up.”  Rieko huffed as she turned away from them, but it lasted only a few seconds before she turned with a broad smile and laughed softly along with Mokuba. 

 

“But your dad and brother are going to get your things right?” Mokuba questioned once their laughter had died down. 

 

“Yeap. I’m the youngest and only girl so I can get away with a lot of things.” She responded cheekily with a wink and her tongue sticking out. 

 

“Being the youngest sibling is the best.” Mokuba agreed with a grin. Seto rolled his eyes as his younger brother but he had a faint smile on his lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly happy with this ending to the chapter so it might get a short edit later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting the first of my Yu-gi-oh stories up hopefully they are as well liked as my Hellsing ones! Cheers my dears! :D


End file.
